Beautiful Alone
by Anna-san
Summary: REVISED Certain turn of events lead a certain purple-haired wind wielder to join a certain group of florists by day and assasins by night.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Haha! I thought I'd never have the gall to do this fic again. I know it's been three friggin' years and I thought of re-writing the whole thing from the beginning. I hate to see this fic lost in the FoR archives with its bad grammar and syntax, unfinished. I have so many ideas for it. But unfortunately, it has become a little darker than it was before. The humor of the previous version was really not good. I made Fuuko here a little bit like myself… Cynical. I was inspired by J.D. Salinger's character Holden Caulfield in "Catcher in the Rye". But nothing totally like Holden. If you read the book, Holden's a bit crazy. We make Fuuko here more philosophical. So sorry if she becomes out of character.

Oh yeah, read my bio for explanations. If you're interested that is...

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FOR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

_**Prologue**_

I didn't know when I started feeling this way but it made me realize that all those years, I've been blinding myself from the reality of what the human race really is.

Selfish.

Cynical, you may call me but never deny the truthfulness of the word. Humans are naturally selfish. They can't help thinking about themselves in everything they do.

These thoughts were running through my mind as I sat on the bench inside the police station, staring blankly into space.

Just a few hours ago, our house was burned to the ground. My parents are dead. Somebody broke into the house and shot them while they were sleeping.

_I was awakened by the rustling of the bushes outside our house. I had a hard time sleeping that night for some reason and I had just fallen asleep that time. But the noise woke me up and I had immediately opened my eyes. At first I thought it was just some creature of the night but then I heard the shouji doors open downstairs. I heard footsteps stealthily creeping downstairs and felt that something was about to happen. I silently, but swiftly made my way to Ganko's room. I got there and I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. I didn't know why I went there first but then I suddenly remembered my parents sleeping in the room at the end of the hall. _

_I shook Ganko awake and brought my index finger to my lips, gesturing her to keep quiet. She looked at me with her sleepy eyes and I whispered: "Someone broke into the house. Just stay here and keep quiet and I'll see what's going on". _

_I crawled to the door, peeked in the small opened portion and saw a dark figure enter my parents' bedroom._

_I immediately stood up to go there but just as I opened the door I heard the first gunshot. I heard my Kaasan's scream cut short with another bang. I turned to Ganko and saw her blue eyes widen in fear with tears about to fall. I picked her up and I ran to my bedroom to get my Fuujin. _

_Ganko's arms and legs were wrapped around my torso tightly and my airways were constrained. But my breathing discomfort didn't stop me from getting to my room and getting my things. I knew that I to get her out of here before the killer would come to get us. I gathered all the possible things we might need and stuffed them in a bag._

_I heard footsteps hastily coming our way. The intruder must've heard me running. Ganko was sobbing silently, still clinging to my form and as I zipped up my bag I hid behind the large cabinet. I told her to calm down so that the intruder wouldn't hear us._

_The door of my room swung open and heard the floor creaking with each step the intruder took. I readied my needles in my hand grasping them tightly. _

_"Hey, what are you doing? Let's get out of here before this whole place burns down!" a raspy voice said coming from outside the room. _

_My eyes widened hearing what the other man just said. _

_"But I think someone's still here--" he answered back as he turned to his partner._

_"Never mind. This place is on fire. Now, come on!"_

_I already inhaled some of the smoke coming from downstairs. The two intruders ran down the stairs and out of the house. _

_I ran to my parents' bedroom with an unconscious Ganko in tow. I wasn't prepared to see what came into view as I opened the door. My Otousan was shot in the head with his blood splattered all over the headboard as well as the sheets. Kaasan was shot in the chest; her form slumped over Otousan's. I felt my insides turn with all the blood. _

_I suddenly remembered the sleeping child I was carrying and was somewhat glad that she wasn't awake to see the nauseating scene. I was snapped out of my reverie when I was inhaling the thickening smoke from the growing flames. I ran again to my room to get the bag and I opened the window. I threw the bag outside and then I held the sleeping girl in my arms tightly before jumping off the window._

_I grabbed the bag and ran over next door for help._

Everything went by so quickly. The firemen came and put out the fire. The paramedics had taken my parents' body to the morgue. And now I'm here in the police headquarters, waiting.

Ganko still lay asleep in my lap. I just hope I can explain things later when she wakes up. I was still trying to process all that had happened.

But I don't know why I hadn't cried. My mind replayed the scene when I found my parents dead. I felt nothing. Numb. Indifferent even.

Shouldn't I feel devastated? It's only natural to cry, right? They're my parents after all.

As I tried to figure my emotions or my lack thereof, my thoughts were interrupted by a policeman waving his hand in front of my face.

"Anou, Kirisawa-san... I know this a very hard time for you right now but, I would like to ask you some questions. Would you be ok with that?" he looked at me sympathetically.

_'Like he really cares,'_ I was about to roll my eyes but instead I blinked then gave him a nod.

The interrogation took about half an hour. I really couldn't give them anything useful since I didn't see the faces of the two men nor did I know why my parents were killed.

Otousan never really bothered to get to know me. So I never bothered to know about him. I was too much trouble for them because of the fights I get into ever since I was young. My parents often treated me as a problem child. A rebel. But they never really bothered to know why. Both of them work so they had very little time for me.

They never did adopt Ganko. I just took her in and they said it was okay. Now that the authorities are involved, she could be separated from me. A minor cannot take care of a minor.

As I realized that I looked at the sleeping blonde on my lap. Ganko's my only family ever since I took her in and since I'm not really related to her, they will take her from me.

I was only a year away from adulthood but that won't qualify me as her guardian. _'Shit. Why now?'_ I shut my eyes tightly as the fear of loosing her came to me.

I suddenly felt the coldness of the room with me wearing only a tank top and my pajama pants. Then I felt tired from all that had happened with my body feeling the fatigue. I felt like closing my eyes and surrendering to my tired body's plea.

… _to be continued._


	2. Chapter 1: Weariness

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FoR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

**_Chapter 1: Weariness_**

A hand on my shoulder shook me awake. It was a woman.

Her outfit and her hair strikingly stood out as my eyes were focusing on whoever snapped me out of dreamland.

Red.

I was seeing red.

"I don't think this the best place to sleep. Come with me…"

My eyes blinked. I was still trying to rid my mind off her appearance.

I suddenly remembered where I was. '_Police Station, remember?'_ My eyes traveled to the little girl still asleep on my lap. I looked at the wall clock near the door.

'_3:25'_

I had been asleep for only a few minutes.

The woman in red was standing a few feet away from me. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot, giving me an impatient look.

"Well?"

I didn't respond but I picked up Ganko and grabbed my bag. I stood up and followed the woman to the next room.

She led me into an office, completely furnished for comfort. The couch was the first thing I noted.

"I'm sorry that we don't have quarters for you to sleep in but please make yourselves comfortable. Both of you can stay here 'til morning. I'm sure you're very tired."

I placed Ganko on the couch and took a pillow to support her head.

"Arigatou," I said in a very soft manner. I also took my seat on one of the cushions and dropped my bag on the floor.

The woman nodded back and walked to the door.

"Oyasumi nasai," she said before leaving the room and closed the door.

I sighed heavily as I allowed my body to slump down the chair.

I closed my eyes, trying to let the fatigue take over my consciousness. A few minutes passed. It was hard to fall asleep again.

Several thoughts ran through my mind like what's going to happen in the morning… or what am I supposed to do, or how much will change after this… But I stopped myself from pondering over all these questions. I didn't want to think about them though I know that I have to face them sooner or later.

I turned my attention to the blonde girl on the couch. Ganko looked so peaceful sleeping. But somehow I felt that she was having nightmares of the recent events. I didn't want her to wake up then find out her nightmares were actually real. She's only 8 after all.

Losing her mother, being orphaned and joining Kurei Mori's twisted group of assasins was already too much for her. She didn't deserve another trauma in her young life.

Though I'm amazed and envious of how innocent she still is despite all that had happened.

But I want her to keep that innocence._ I want her live a normal life. _

I stopped my tirade of musings when I realized that giving her a normal life doesn't mean I was still going to be part of her life.

I didn't want that to happen. But then I don't think it was in my hands to stop it.

I sighed in frustration.

'_Don't think about it right now… there's time in the morning,' _I told myself and shut my eyes, letting my tiredness overcome my consciousness.

… _to be continued._

**A/N**: Hehe… That was really, really short. I can't think of anything to follow it. The part where she always falls asleep seemed so perfect for closure. And I know it's getting old, cliché, lame, or whatever you want to dub it, but I was aiming for closure in each chapter so there would be some kind of "theme". Makes it easier for giving chapter titles. A cliffhanger would have been appropriate too but I really can't find how I can put it in the chapter. I also can't assure longer chapters but maybe faster updates, so give a thumbs-up if you're okay with that.

Also pardon my dangling modifiers, misplaced modifiers and typos. Tao lang po (that's "I'm only human" in Filipino). I'll correct them as soon as possible.

Reviews will be much appreciated though I'm not like other authors who reply to each review. So please don't be offended if I don't reply to your wonderful comments. If you really want a feedback, e-mail me. The address is in the bio.

Salamat po! (That's thank you in my language).

>Anna-san


	3. Chapter 2: Human

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FoR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

**_Chapter 2: Human_**

I felt lost.

I had no idea of what's going on.

The voices in the room sounded really distant. And the only thing that kept me from leaving is my conscience or the voice inside my head or whatever its called, telling me to stay put and listen to whatever babble that's going on in the room.

"Kirisawa-san, are you following any of what I'm saying?" the man in front of me snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, sure..." I paused. "I think."

He sighed with a tinge of impatience. "Look, I know that this is very hard time for you but you see, you're the only one who could handle the things your parents might have possibly left you. You don't have relatives that can handle these things for you," his voice was already a bit higher with frustration.

For my part, I felt like a total idiot. But then who could blame me. I was only 16 after all.

"Look, Nikado-san, I understand that I am the only one who has to deal with these things but understand that I really have no idea what you're saying. You lost me after you started to talk about numbers," I calmly explained my situation.

"Okay, maybe we'll skip that part. But I'm sure you at least understood most of what I said earlier. I'd hate to go over that again."

I nodded in reply.

There was a knock on the door and my attention was shifted to the little blonde girl that came in.

"Ganko-chan, did you get to eat?"

She only nodded back. Without a smile or a frown. I couldn't tell how she was feeling. She hasn't uttered a word since she woke up. She took a seat in one of the chairs by the wall.

"Um, this little girl's with you, right?" I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Yeah. My family took her in since I found her. Her mother died when she was very young..." I started.

He cleared his throat. I knew that it was time to discuss what's going to happen to this little girl that I had bonded with. I didn't want to but it had to happen sooner or later. It just happened too soon.

"Well, I think you know that you can't possibly take care of her by yourself. You're still in high school and your parents didn't leave you with much. Child services will have to talk to you later with the details. As for the other legalities, you have my number so you can talk to me about it," he said in a very business-like manner.

He sounded very formal. But then it didn't go as bad as I thought it would. He stood up and shook my hand then turned to leave.

It was already 8 in the morning. I still haven't called my friends. But they probably heard about it already. I was missing school after all.

Ganko sat very quietly, looking down on the floor. I moved to her side and leveled my face to meet hers.

"Hey, you all right?" I wanted her to say something. Anything...

Her eyes glistened with tears. I was taken aback when she lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Fuuko-neechan!" She was crying really hard. My heart was breaking as her sobs got louder. I wanted to cry with her too. But the tears weren't coming.

_'Why the hell am I not crying!'_ Not even a sniffle. Am I that apathetic?

I really wanted to shoot myself in the head. It's not that I didn't feel anything. I just can't seem to cry.

They say crying can relieve you from your grief. But as much grief I know I'm supposed to have, it just didn't overwhelm me as much as it should.

Maybe it just hasn't sunk in… or because I've conditioned myself to accept that death is part of life. After all, it's the only thing we're ever sure of in our lives.

Ganko started to calm down. I was gently rubbing her back.

"Fuuko-neechan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for crying. I know you feel bad too. I'm sorry for being weak…"

Her words astounded me. How could she say that?

"Hey," I pulled away from her and looked at her straight in the eye. "It's okay to cry," I said as I wiped her tears. "And you're not weak, okay? You've survived all these pains in your life despite your age." I just wanted her to smile again.

I felt now was the time to tell her to be strong, especially when we're not together anymore.

"Listen, Ganko-chan. You know that it's possible that you may be separated from me…" I started. Her eyes widened and started to glisten with tears.

"No…" she whispered.

"I don't want that to happen too, but I don't think we can do anything about it. But remember that even if we get separated, you have to promise me you'll be strong," I felt my tears starting to form but I held them back.

"Neechan… I don't want us to be apart. I want to stay with you…" Her tears were falling again. But mine were still held back.

"Aww… Ganko-chan! Stop crying," I jested with a smile. "You're making me cry as well," A few tears slipped from my eyes as I tried to lighten the mood.

That's when she laughed. I joined in as I wiped my own tears.

Our laughing/crying session was interrupted by someone who came in the door.

It was the woman in red again.

Our attention shifted to her as she was walking our way. That's when I noticed that she was also wearing red heels… with socks. My brow raised in amusement.

"I suppose both of you were comfortable last night?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thank you again for your help," I stood up and held out my hand.

She shook my hand and replied, "Think nothing of it. Anyway, I suppose you two have no place to stay for a while, ne?"

I shook my head. "We were thinking of bunking with a friend but we haven't actually asked him yet..." I said with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Well, I suppose I can help you with that. There's a small place that you can stay in for a while. But I have a question…" She cupped her chin like how I'd imagine Sherlock Holmes would.

"Um, sure… Ask away," I was a bit afraid of what she was about to ask.

Ganko was looking curiously at her.

"Weren't you in the 3rd Urabutousatsujin last spring with team Hokage?"

Mine and Ganko's eyes widened.

… _to be continued. _

**A/N:** Ah, and there's the first cliffhanger. As much as I didn't want Fuuko and Ganko turning cheesy, it can't be helped. If you hadn't guessed who the woman in red was in the 1st chapter, then you must not be familiar with Weiβ Kreuz. If you think it's a bit boring, just say so. The action part is yet to come. But I think I should shift character POVs. It's too one-sided if the whole fic was just in Fuuko's point-of-view. Agree? Disagree? Then review away!

Oh and it's Ishijima Domon's Birthday, May 5. My 18th birthday as well. Hehe… wala lang.

Anna-san ü


	4. Chapter 3: Release

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FoR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

**_Chapter 3: Release_**

"How- how did you know that?" I was stammering. Hell, I felt really uncomfortable.

She looked quite smug as if she could read my thoughts. I didn't like the fact that knew something about me and I knew nothing about her except that she dresses weirdly and she likes red.

"Kirisawa-san," she began. "Rest assured that this is not common knowledge in the whole police department. So don't fret about it."

Okay, but that doesn't explain how she knows. She prolonged the silence that grew more awkward as she stared at me and I was holding my breath, waiting for my answer.

"As for how I knew," she finally broke the silence. "I can only tell you that I was there..." And she ended it at that.

I could only nod in reply. As much as I wanted to know more, I felt that it wouldn't be a smart move to pry. So I kept quiet.

Ganko seemed to do the same.

"By the way, I'm Kitada Hanae, secretary for the chief of police," she held out her hand as she finally revealed the mystery of the woman in red. It wasn't much but it was a start.

I reluctantly took her hand. I still wasn't sure if I could trust her. But then I felt that it didn't matter much at that moment. So I decided to dismiss my anxiety.

"Yoroshiku..." I muttered.

"Well, I don't think I need to introduce myself since you already know my name..." I was squirming as she kept her gaze on me. My words were fumbling. I really didn't know what to say so I did the next thing that came to mind.

"This is Morikawa Ganko. I, uh- we..." my words faltered. I tried to find the words to explain the complicated relationship me and Ganko had.

"Don't worry, I already know." Her words re-enkindled my worry. She knew way too much about me although we just met. And I wasn't even sure what she really knows. But I kept myself from showing suspicion.

"Oh, okay..."

"Now about your parents' murder..." She had immediately changed the topic, breaking the awkward aura that was heavily surrounding us.

"Since your house burned down, there're only a few evidence that we were able to retrieve. The burned bodies of your parents didn't have much to start with. You and this little girl are the only witnesses to the murder. And you didn't see much either. We can only come up with theories based from your mother and father's profiles. We'll be interrogating their co-workers to see if there are possible suspects and motives for a lead…"

I tried listening intently to her. I was still not fully grasping any of what had happened.

'_Kaasan and Otousan are dead, Fuuko… You're alone… Why are you acting like it's nothing?'_

My ignorance and apathy towards my parents' death was disturbing. And it dawned upon me how wrong my actions and feelings were.

I interrupted her as my guilt started to consume my consciousness.

"Sumimasen Kitada-san, I, uh… Can we postpone this conversation for a while? I'm…" I wracked my brain for an excuse. I was desperate to get out of that room.

"I understand," her eyes told me that she really did. "I'll leave you whilst you gather your thoughts," She took her leave and I stood up to go outside and think.

"Ganko-chan, can you wait here? I have to go outside for something." Her blue orbs stared at me with concern. She nodded silently in response.

I opened the door and left the room. I briskly walked through the hallway that led to the exit. When I got outside the building, I turned left and slipped into the alley alongside of the Police Headquarters. I leaned against the wall and let my body slip down as I squatted and ran my hand through my hair.

I let my mind wander again.

"K'so…" I hissed. I felt tears of anger welling under my eyes. I was not angry with those murderers. I was angry with myself. I was acting selfishly. And I was letting myself do so. Even though I knew it wasn't right to feel nothing.

I despised people who manipulate people or things so that they can get their way. Like that bastard Mori. He didn't care about the lives that were ruined in the Urabutousatsujin. Those corporate and high class idiots gamble their blood money just for the sake of entertaining themselves. It was sick. They demean all those who're not as wealthy of them, those people who fought for their lives… They treat them as if they were scum of the earth. They treated them as ifthey weren't human. Bastards…

And yet I felt that I was as bad as them. Their disregard for others… Like how I disregarded my parents' lives. I let them die… I didn't do anything except hide. It's like I killed them as well.

I hate my lack of emotions, tears, grief… I hate my selfishness. I hate myself.

I didn't want Ganko taken away from me because of my own selfish need. I didn't want to be alone. So I didn't want her away from me. I always thought of her as my only family and I had every right to be with her. I took her in because I felt she needed somebody like me… because she was also alone. But Ganko wouldn't get the life she needs if she stayed with me. If I let her, then I could ruin her life.

After all those things she went through, she deserves a better life. And I know I can't give it to her. I am, right now, as helpless as her.

And I did feel helpless at that point. I felt the loneliness of losing my parents and losing a home. And now I have to lose her…

There at that alley, I felt my control over my emotions crash down upon me.

And I cried.

I cried my heart out.

**A/N:** And cut... That was my pathetic attempt to put self-pity in my fic. But if you're a teenager, you very well know how angst-y your life can get. I overly dramatized that revelation part. But it happens especially when we're under stress. But not that dramatic. When you're in the real world, you would feel really cheesy and pathetic after over-acting like that. Was it crappy? Does the fic seem too dramatic after a prologue and three chapters? Tell me what it needs… So give this author some feedback.

I also want to thank the ones who sent their feedback. I didn't know that there are still readers from the fic's previous version. I promise this version is would be more structured and sensible. But I'm still not sure about the syntax and grammar. If you spot a grammatical error, feel free to point it out.

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Anna-san

_**Additional notes:**_ Oh crap, thank you for pointing my misuse of the words loose and lose. Okay, now I feel like a total idiot. I think I was corrected with my misuse of that very same word not long ago. I should learn from my mistakes... Did I mention that I feel really stupid already? Thank you bishie-tezuka.


	5. Chapter 4: Fortitude

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FoR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

**_Chapter 4: Fortitude_**

She's gone...

With just a few exchange of words (an argument actually), they took her away from me.

_After picking myself up from my distraught state in the alley, I returned to the room where I left Ganko. But instead of finding her there, someone else was there. A woman from Child Services. At first, things started off civilly. Sparks flew as her eyes were looking at me as if I were some juvenile delinquent. She must've gotten a hold on my school profile. But when she told me that they were taking her now, I threw a fit. _

_I fought. I told her how this little girl needs me. I told her that she was the only one I have left. But it wasn't enough. I even tried to get a punch in when I held her by the collar. I was immediately pulled away by the guard inside the room. _

_When she left the room, I was about to follow her out to at least try to see Ganko but they must've thought I was going to assault her again and I was restrained by a police officer from leaving the room. I heard her cries from the other side of the wall. She was calling my name. _

_"Fuuko-neechan!"_

_I called back. I pleaded them to let me at least say goodbye. But I guess my outrage made them think twice. _

_I really wanted to hurt that woman. She spoke haughtily and was condescending as we conversed. And to think she was working for Child Services... _

_She also told me that I was to be sent to a foster home since I was underage. But then she suggested that I behave so that I wouldn't be thrown out by my foster family. That time I clenched my fists so tightly that my palms were starting to bleed. _

_When they took their leave, taking the only family I had left, I sunk to my knees in defeat. I didn't cry this time. But I was very, very tired._

My breakdown that morning took a lot of energy from me. And after the final blow from my conversation with that woman, I felt all the energy sucked out from my body.

I sat on the same bench I was brooding on last night after the fire. I was in the same state and had the same blank look on my face.

Cynical... The human race was judgmental and cynical.

I didn't let myself get lost in thought so the numbness started settling in. No feeling stirred. Just like a doll, I sat without flinching for the next hour.

The whole hour went by. Nobody bothered to come near me. They probably thought I'd bite their heads off after seeing me loose my temper. I was in control of myself this morning. I was handling the lawyer well, too. But after speaking with that provoking bitch, self-control flew out the window.

A tap on my shoulder had me awakened from my brooding. The same red hair, red suit, red shoes...

"Kitada-san..." I muttered.

"I was told of what happened. Sorry... I should've been there to back you up but I was called by my superior," her voice sounded sincere enough for me to keep listening.

"That woman had been causing trouble with most of the people she meets with..." she sighed and sat down beside me.

I kept silent. I couldn't find anything to say. So she kept talking.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad living in a foster home. It's only for a year and a few months... Until you're 18. I lived my childhood in an orphanage 'til I was 18. Better to have a foster family than being stuck in an orphanage..."

I was listening. But I really wasn't interested. Her effort to get my mind out of the gutter was a failure but I appreciated it. So I let the corners of my lips form a small smile.

"It's okay, Kitada-san... I'm all right. But I don't think I'd be able to live with strangers..." I said with my voice fading with that last sentence.

"I offered you a place to stay for a while. But don't think those people will let you live on your own. They'll probably hunt you down. You have little money in your trust fund according to your father's lawyer. You can't live without financial support."

I knew those things already. But I don't want to rely on the bureau to provide me my basic needs knowing there were strings attached. I wasn't willing to let myself be manipulated by the system.

"Kitada-san, do you have any idea how it's like to be on a battle ring, fighting for your life and for another's? How each wound your opponent inflicted upon you, hurt to the point of seeing your whole life flash before your eyes? And knowing that everything that you do in that ring is just for the sake of entertaining a bunch of no good elitists who treat you like animals?"

She turned her head to meet my face that was blank and unreadable. Though I know she could see my eyes flicker with pent up anger.

"I won't let myself be subjected to that again by a different system," my voice started to find its determination again. I might have lost Ganko but hopefully not for long. I was determined to get her back.

The woman in red looked at me with a curious gaze.

"Well," her curious stare changed into a knowing smirk. I had no idea what was going through her head. It was my turn to look at her curiously.

"I just maybe able to help with that..." she placed her hand on top of my shoulder.

I raised my brows in interest. Why would a law enforcement officer bend rules to help me?

I decided not to doubt her intentions. Whatever help she will be offering, I'd take it. Hopefully I wouldn't regret anything later on.

"So…" I tested my words.

"What exactly are you offering?"

…_to be continued._

**A/N: **And there we start the next act. I'm progressing very slowly here but hopefully this plot point would draw more readers in… I want my old readers back. Is it starting to make sense? Is there a lack of drama in this chapter? I need feedback. Review please!

Anna-san


	6. Chapter 5: Frustration

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FOR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

**_Chapter 5: Frustration_**

"Hey, Kirisawa! Where's that cup of coffee? Hurry it up, will ya!"

"Kirisawa, the files!"

"The package, Fuuko! I need that mailed now!"

Those insufferable, overbearing, grizzly bears! Veins were popping out my forehead as I growled in annoyance.

"Coming!" I gritted my teeth as I replied.

When she said she would help me, I didn't think it would be like this. Sure she helped me with the bureau and twisted the heads of a few people but I didn't think mine was also gonna get twisted.

I really wanted to curse her to kingdom come but then I figured that I was more grateful to her than angry so I guess I'll tolerate this degrading sort of toil for now.

I was doing a balancing act in front of the Tokyo Police Force with 3 mugs of coffee with my two hands, a box on top of my head, and a few folders tucked under each arm.

I figured that if I tried to even move, I'd spill everything making a huge, irreparable mess. So I set the mugs down the counter first, then the folders, and finally the box. I was able to find a way to carry them with less chances of making a mess.

I started with the coffee, then the folders, and I then I'm off to mail a package.

My efforts, though, were not appreciated when each demand was completed.

'_Maybe I'll curse THEM to kingdom come…'_ I sighed with frustration handing the folders to what's-his-name and mocking a smile as I tried to show my annoyance.

I was holding the package as I jogged to the stairs and get this box mailed.

It had only been a week since the funeral. Recca and Domon were strangely quiet and unsure of what to say when I was around. But I thought that it was better if we didn't talk. It just might save the friendship that we had left since I started withdrawing myself from them a few months ago. But they didn't seem to notice or maybe they just weren't saying anything.

I know I had changed. I had grown irritable and bitter and my sarcasm had hurt a few feelings more than it used to. I hadn't smiled or laughed too much during those months. I was too self-absorbed with my sudden consciousness to the real world.

Yanagi, Koganei, and Mikagami were there as well. Yanagi, as much of a friend as I wanted her to be, I still wasn't as close to her as I was to Recca and Domon. Mikagami and Kaoru didn't do much effort to get close to me as Yanagi did but they were as sympathetic as the rest of the Hokage. Kagehoushi was very motherly and like every other parent, tried to comfort me even though I wasn't really welcoming any type of comfort.

Ganko wasn't there. They didn't allow her because of me. She was in an orphanage right now. That woman from Child Services strictly prohibited me from seeing her. She found me all too threatening to get close to the child.

I escaped being put into a foster home because of Kitada-san. She pulled some strings so now, I'm living by myself in another part of Tokyo. She got me to work part-time here in the Police Headquarters as an errand girl. If only I wasn't so grateful… I was earning enough to cover rent and my meals and my schooling was covered by the trust fund.

So far, my life seems to be getting back its momentum. Grieving was something I didn't spend too much time on after my loss. I haven't cried after last week's breakdown.

Though I was still hell bent on getting my only family back. I can't let Ganko live with strangers.

Ganko represents everything pure and innocent that is left in this world. If I let her be raised by others, I wasn't certain how that purity would be kept. She clings to me as her light of hope that despite all the bad things that happened to her, I was still there to make things better. Besides, she'll hate me if I don't come for her. I had to get her back. She needs me.

After much contemplation during the week, I couldn't let myself doubt that intention anymore. I know I would fall apart if I did. I knew I was being selfish but I can't fall. I can't be weak. I lost too much already.

I was running at top speed to the post office. I had to get there before they close. I had 5 minutes to get there. It was a few blocks away from the station. After this, I had to get back to the office to do some filing. Overtime was the only way to get more money so I could at least start a savings account. Home was a bit further than I had wanted. It was an hour walk from there to school and just a few minutes from the station.

I already considered myself fortunate in my current circumstances. But hell it's not as easy as it seemed. I had exhausted my body from the hours of work and school wasn't really as easy as I was hoping for.

I figured how I was going to get used to the independence from parental support for the time being. I got a job so I could supply my basic daily needs then work for extra hours so I could save. I also committed myself to getting my grades up so I could get into Tokyo University. From there I'll take a pre-law course, get into law school, and graduate.

It seemed so doable when I was thinking about it a few days ago but in the back of my mind there was the fear of how reality would somehow intercept my plans. I'm usually impulsive so I was happy that I was steering my life to some direction with a plan.

But now as I was tiring myself to exhaustion, which ironically I was doing for the fulfillment of my plans, I'm on the verge of giving up and just let myself ruin my life.

The only thing that kept me going was Ganko. She's waiting for me…

I had arrived in front of the doors of the post office and my eyes widen to see that the security guard was about to turn the sign from "Open" to "Sorry, we're closed" so I waved my arms and ran to the door.

"Matte kudasai!" This was just great.

The guard shook his head and pointed to the sign.

"I need to mail this now!" I shouted so he could hear me through the glass while holding the package and pointing at it.

He mouthed a 'sorry' and proceeded to lock the doors.

"But—"

He shook his head again and said, "Come back tomorrow."

"Sir, please—"

I felt the eyes of the passersby on my back as I was hollering my pleas in front of the doors of the post office. Pathetic, I was but I had to push aside my shame.

"Tomorrow, ojou-san," he cried back and gestured me to go.

I blinked my eyes in disbelief.

'_What do I do now? Fukuda-san will kill me.' _

I turned my heel back to the direction where I came from only bump into somebody, who made me lose my footing and I fell hard on my ass. The package which had been in my clutches had been dropped onto the ground and when I heard something breaking, my heart started to race.

"K'so!" I muttered, sounding panicky. _'I'm double dead.'_

An arm covered with an orange knitted sleeve held out in front of me.

It took me a while to understand the gesture due to my dazed state of mind. But when the man owning the hand cleared his throat, I finally took it and stood up.

The first thing I noticed was his hair. It was red. That color seems to be always there when I was in trouble. The orange sweater clashed so wrongly with the hair. But his handsomely chiseled face and dawn-tinted eyes made up for his lack of fashion sense. He looked about twenty-something and was carrying a flower arrangement and wore a white apron.

After getting me on my feet, the man bent down to pick up the package I was carrying and handed it to me then proceeded to walk in his direction.

"What the fuck—" You don't just brush aside people you bump into. I was expecting him to be more of a gentleman since he looked like one. That or maybe even just an apology.

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me with an unreadable face. "Watch where you're going next time…" he said with a nonchalant tone and turned to walk away.

My brows curled inward and I clenched my fists tightly. _'Who does he think he is!' _

"Hey, ojii-san! Don't you walk away! I'm the injured party here!" I cried loudly enough for a few people to stop though he just kept walking as if he didn't hear me.

"Hey!" My injured ego was taking control of me as I was about to run after him but I knew I had to stop before I completely humiliate myself.

So I bit my lower lip hard and exhaled all the tension before turning away to go back to the station.

'_You better not cross paths with me again or else you'll find my fist on your face,' _I walked briskly as I was thinking of every possible way to cure my wounded pride, specifically getting back at the bastard.

* * *

"You should've kept quiet Fuuko," the disapproving tone in her voice wasn't helping me calm my irritated state.

"He called me a useless imbecile!" My irritation was growing gradually as my defenses were building. "Anybody who has the right sense of self-respect wouldn't take any crap like that from a man like him!"

"Stop shouting. You can be heard through the walls. Besides, you didn't handle him like somebody who in his opinion, deserves respect."

I raised a brow as my annoyance turned a notch higher. "Are you saying that errand girls don't deserve respect?"

"No, that's not what I meant. A little professionalism would have been helpful," she sighed. "Though I suppose the nature of your work does tend to be degraded in a corporate environment."

"Hmph, that's just bullshit," I gritted my teeth harder.

"Well, that still won't change the fact you got fired. I can't keep giving excuses for you Fuuko," Kitada-san was frustrated. But I was more stubborn than usual. I refused to be sympathetic towards her since my pride had been cut a bit more deeply after being scolded, insulted, and fired.

"Now, I promised I'd help you and I'm still gonna do that. But please, try to be more agreeable with the superiors."

I was taken aback with her pleading tone. It was enough for me to know that she cared. Though as pathetic as it was, I grew a little suspicious of it. I just screwed up and maybe in her eyes, I was ungrateful for the help she had already offered and yet she was still willing to risk her neck just to help get me back on track. What exactly is she getting out of helping me?

I decided to find out. "Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes met with mine. I couldn't see anything. They were blank and unreadable. The woman in red was a complete enigma. A playful smile formed on her lips, breaking the dead air.

"It's part of my job, Fuuko," she said with a low chuckle and stood up from her seat.

"Come by tomorrow after school. I have a new job for you by then. For now, here's your pay for the day," she handed me an envelope with my name on it.

"Wha—" Before I got to finish my question, she had opened the door and left.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath. _'What the hell is she going to get me into this time?'_

…_to be continued._

**A/N:** It's been a few weeks. Sorry for the delay. I have school again. I am now a full-pledged _kolehiyala_(that means I'm in college) shouting "Animo La Salle!". School started last Monday and my schedule for first term's kinda screwy so I will be updating in longer intervals. No action yet but I suppose you can take the hints in the chapter. This chapter is twice as much as I usually write so I guess I made up for not updating last week… Or not since there's no real plot point in the chapter.

If you have questions, feel free to e-mail me. Address is in the bio. I need your feedback and if possible send a little encouragement since I may abandon this fic again since I'm more focused on my studies more than ever. It's kinda scary that after 3 years and a half, I'll be supporting myself and be independent from financial support from the parents.

Anyway, next chapter I think I'll be changing to someone else's point-of-view. Because if I don't, the story would be too one-sided. Please send in your comments. And I wasn't able to double check my syntax and grammar so kindly point out any errors, if there are any. I would very much appreciate it.

>Anna-san


	7. Chapter 6: Withdrawal

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FOR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

_**Chapter 6: Withdrawal**_

My line of sight was blurry as I felt the lids of my eyes droop heavily. My mind was totally blank except for my craving of a nice soft bed.

_'Sleep...'_

I knew that I needed to keep awake but the sandman's been beckoning me to sleep. In class no less... When I let my eyes close for a second, the sound of a book hitting the floor made me immediately snap out of my sleepy stupor. I realized that my arm had pushed the book off my desk as I was fighting off my sleepiness. Some of my classmates' eyes were on me after hearing the sound of the fallen book.

_'Dammit...'_ I sighed before bending down to pick it up.

"Psst! Fuuko!" Recca, who was sitting behind me, discreetly caught my attention. I didn't want to take questions from him so I signaled him to halt before he spoke again.

I took a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote something down. I slipped it under his desk so as not to get caught by the teacher.

He opened the note and read: "Stop bothering me."

I felt his stare burning at the back of my head through out the period.

-------------------

I clamped my hand over my mouth as I yawned for the umpteenth time that day. Last night was the start of my new job. And for some reason, even when I knew it was a bad idea to take another job from Ms. Kitada, I was desperate enough to take it.

The job was simple. But it barely left me to get any sleep. Plus the rain last night didn't help make it any easier. I was awake all night, shaking under duress of the cold torrents and running while retrieving apparently a very top-secret piece of information.

Everything was going okay until, I noticed the blinking red light in the corner of the room. Then finally at the sound of the security alarms had me panicking. The job obviously ended sloppily with a really long reprimand from Kitada-san and arriving home an hour before school.

So now, I'm trying to catch up with some rest instead of eating lunch even though I was hungry and supposedly studying for next period's pop quiz. I was at the most secluded area of the school which was the shady areas behind the school gym. I leaned my frame against the thick trunk of one of the school's oak trees and found a comfortable position before falling asleep.

------------------

I felt someone touching my shoulder shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, rubbing them to clear my vision.

"You just missed the rest of your afternoon classes..." the unmistakable voice of the stoic Iceman of Hokage had gotten me alert. I forgot that he was likely to show up here in the most secluded place in school. I had also noted the sounds of bouncing balls inside the gym and the voices of the different student athlete team members around.

"Yah... I figured much," I got up and dusted my skirt. Mikagami was standing a couple of feet away just beside the thick root where I slept, with deadpan eyes staring at me. Although for the past weeks, his attitude towards me was a little warmer. But even with his indifferent glare, I had sensed the very same look everybody else was giving me since I lost my family. I didn't need it. Especially not from him who should know better.

I ignored his presence and started walking back towards the main building to get my bag from the classroom. What he did next caught me off guard.

"Your monkey friends were looking for you. They've been looking for you. They asked me to pass you a message by any chance of bumping into you... They're going to the bowling alley," I lifted a brow at his sudden friendliness. This was new. He barely spoke a word of sympathy yet he thinks he can make it up by trying to act friendly. I had to stop him before he hurts himself.

I stopped walking and replied, "Nah... I'm kinda busy these days. You can go if you want, just don't play friendly now because of what happened. It doesn't bode well for your ice block reputation," the bitter words coming out of my mouth were shocking even to me. But somehow, it was how I was feeling towards the pretentious kindness he was extending.

I continued to walk away and even though I didn't look on his face, I knew the guilty look he had as he stared at my back.

Mikagami is the type of person who wouldn't give a damn as long as it doesn't directly affect him so if he thinks all those smarmy insults and cold shoulders he has given to me in the past didn't hurt, then he couldn't really blame me if I just treated him the same way. I'm sure he didn't defrost his heart overnight. And even if he did, all I could read from his extended kindness was pity.

My new found cynical façade has fully taken over. It's hard to trust people now even if we've been friends for so long. Ever since Recca had found his princess, I harbored this feeling of abandonment from him. And through out the course of the Urabutosatsujin, I suppressed this feeling. My tragedy just solidified it.

After all those years we've been together as friends, only this sweet, can-do-no-wrong, chaste girl came in between and it was over. The worst part was I couldn't hate Sakoshita Yanagi for that. Not because it was wrong but because it was hard to. She was so transparent that she was the easiest person to like. She's like a defenseless puppy that's so lovable and vulnerable that everybody can't help but feel protective of her. It's what pretty much drew all of us together when Kouran Mori was after her.

She brought out all our genuine sides, even the resident Ice block. As for me, I found Ganko because of her. And it was okay for a while because I had Ganko.

But it finally came to my lowest point that my friendship with Recca had proved to be not as strong as I had assumed. I had lost everything and all I got from everyone was pity, including the person I had known since I was 5.

So from that moment during my parents' wake when I realized my value in their lives, I decided to get away from them and slowly remove myself from their lives. I figured it didn't take much to let them go. But it does hurt until now because we've all been through so much together even if it was only for a few months.

I made my way back to the classroom to retrieve my bag. The halls only had a few students left. I ran into my homeroom teacher and asked me where I was all afternoon. I could only tell him I wasn't feeling well so I rested in the nurse's office. He reminded me that it was just a few weeks away from finals and I had to work hard to pull up my grades especially in English and History. I remembered the promise I made myself that I had to study more so I could get into a good college. I tucked a mental note in my mind to make time to study even during work.

Speaking of work, I had excused myself from the teacher and hurried to get my things. When I got to the classroom, there were still a few students inside who were cleaning. I found my bag on the desk with a folded piece of paper on top. It was a note from Recca telling me that they were going to go bowling tonight and I was welcome to go. I contemplated for a while if I should text Yanagi that I couldn't go. I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can by the door as I walked out.

'_I shouldn't bother telling them I decline... They'll probably get the hint...'_

As I got out of school grounds, I turned to see that it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. I only had 30 minutes to get to the other side of town where I had to meet Kitada-san, which usually takes an hour. I sprinted towards the nearest train station, bumping into several people and almost getting run over by a car while crossing during a green light.

I was still tired from last night's job as well as starving having not eaten the whole day. _'Kami-sama, let all of this be worth it...'_ I prayed as I barely got into the bullet train as the doors were closing.

_...to be continued._

**Author's Notes:**

I really thought I would abandon this fic again... It's been a long time, ne? I got to writing this chapter just a week ago thinking I need to continue this as some form of therapy. Anyway, I'd appreciate some feedback so review if you feel like it. Can't promise you when I could release a new chapter but I will try to finish this. Just keep a look out for my next release.

->Anna-san


	8. Interlude: White Cross

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FOR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

**Interlude – White Cross**

I miss them… All of them, despite that they've done to me. After regaining the memories of my childhood, I would pick out random memories of it. My adoring mother and my older brothers, my uncle, the man who I came to know as Persia, and of course my beloved Ouka, I miss them all.

The fall of the man whom I believed to be my father had made me the only living heir to the Takatori Family. I, Takatori Mamoru, am obliged to take my place in as the heir of that cursed family. My grandfather had made contact a year after their deaths and now, I have been running away from it. I don't want to become the person who was Takatori Reiji just because I carry his name.

I will continue being Tsukiyono Omi and I will continue being Bombay, for now until I find my redemption.

-----------------------

There was a time that I remember being happy. But it had been such a long time ago that I can't seem to recreate any of those feelings. It seems I had finally let my former self go. But there was always her. The only thing that I held onto for these years and yet happiness eludes me because her fate is uncertain. I can only live because she still does.

Everyday I wear a mask where I have to pretend to live normally but she's always in my thoughts. My colleagues found out about her only a few weeks ago but they don't know who she is or how important she is to me. They only know that she was the mission because she held the secrets to eternal youth. Because she sleeps and never ages. Not her name, her past, but because she's sleeping beauty.

I had to kill. I had to cheat death. I committed sin so that she continues to live. But I lost the person who was once a devoted son, and a loving brother. The person who knew to be happy and lived with a free conscience. Not this murderer.

I'm disgusted at myself for what I've become. When she wakes, I just hope she never remembers her brother. When she's awake, I want her to start over without me.

I can never go back to who I was. She can't have the brother she knew. Better that she never remembers, best for me to stay away. But now as she still lays in slumber, I'll stay by her side and protect her.

------------------------

Oh love… will thou always elude me?

My luck with women had always been good and I can charm them easily with a wink or a stare. But my luck in love had always been tragic. The person I had truly loved is gone. She haunts me with her lingering presence under the influence of alcohol. She wants me to find someone to love, someone to make me happy.

I am afraid that couldn't be. Because I know how it will end since I am cursed in love. So I settle for the one night stands and the casual flirting. If I had to live my life in solitude, at least I could say I had loved once.

--------------------------

I have struggled with finding justice for so long and I ironically kill people in its name. I have probably numbed out the voice in my head since I had killed so many including the best friend who betrayed me long ago. It had never been my intention to kill. But now, I find myself at this state where I no longer hesitate to ram my clawed fists into my foes and it bothers me how natural it is for me.

I know it's not right and I don't do it for money. I keep telling myself it is for the justice of other people but I know it really isn't. I find no justice in taking a life. I don't want to question it. But I feel that one day, all of this will catch up to me.

For now, let this be the justice that others deserve. I will just have to wait for the day that justice finds me for my judgment.

--------------------------

**A/N: **This is a little something I wrote as filler for the story. Because I haven't written much to move the heroine forward to meeting Weiss. But I assure you there will be Weiss-Fuuko interaction in the next chapter and this filler hopefully helps establish the timeline of where this is along the series. I'm not even sure yet how to incorporate Schwartz to this new plot… They seemed to play a big role in the previous version's second series. BTW, I still keep a copy of that version of the fic, if you're interested in that, you can just personally email me. The email add is in my profile. Thanks for the lovely feedback on chapter 6. Sorry if I'm going slowly but as I said, I write this as a form of therapy and not just to please anyone.

Just wait for the next installment. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 7: Predicament

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FOR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

_**Chapter 7: Predicament**_

Of all the things that annoy me most, school girls take the cake. They constantly bother me and they crowd the flower shop even though they're not going to buy anything. Youji loves the attention and he charms them 'til they drop. I can't stand the constant screaming and crowding.

I volunteer to deliver flowers as much as possible just to avoid them and yet I still get annoyed by them even during deliveries.

An example would be last week when I got bumped by this airhead messenger girl who dropped her package and blamed me for breaking whatever she dropped even after I helped her up. In sheer annoyance, I decided to ignore her and let her embarrass herself. I preferred it better if she didn't scream at me and called me a bastard in the middle of the street. Maybe I wouldn't have been so rude.

But I'm sure my rudeness wouldn't really affect my reputation and I really don't give a damn what others think of me.

"Hey Aya-kun, would you mind helping me out with this arrangement?"

Really… they annoy me so much. I turned to the resident ladies' man behind me, who was busy flirting with another girl. I gritted my teeth and replied, "Sorry, I have to go out for deliveries. I'm sure Youji here wouldn't mind helping you out," I faked a smile and turned away.

"Eh? Oi Aya! Don't pass on your responsibilities to other people who're clearly…" I heard Youji faintly protesting in the background as I walked out back to get my deliveries.

I found Omi putting the finishing touches to the arrangements then turned to me, "These are okay to go."

I nodded back and picked up the two bouquets from the table. I grabbed the keys to the bike before heading out the back door.

"By the way, Kitada-san called this afternoon. She said we'll be meeting tonight."

"Okay, I'll be back by closing time," I replied then headed out to make my deliveries.

---------------------

_Meanwhile…_

The eerie silence along with the steady dripping of leaking water was really nerve-wrecking. Not to mention the inconvenient pain shooting from the bloody bullet wound I managed to get while "escaping" this unfamiliar ground. Too bad I was stupid enough to get struck by a bullet before my stealthy get away. I have what I needed and getting out of this stinky hellhole is all that I had to do.

I had managed to hide myself from the surveillance which actually meant I moved around through the ventilation or sneaking past under the cameras and guards. Doing all that with a tourniquet on my leg had exhausted me and now I am underground, hoping that I can get find my way out of here. So far my first attempt at escaping above had led me here in my current position: hiding and bleeding to death.

Right now, I'm supposed to be in school, taking a history exam. Maybe being stuck here isn't so bad because I wasn't able to study for it anyway. Still, I wish to be alive after getting out of here so I can get a retake exam.

These are the moments when I truly regret trusting that red-clad woman. Had I known I'll be risking my life with this job constantly, I could've just settled for a messenger job at an office. Let it be degrading and thankless but at least I'll be alive long enough to make sure Ganko will be okay.

I haven't heard anything about her for a month now… I'm sure she's fine but I hope she keeps believing that I'll get her back. I had promised her in a letter I wrote her after she was taken by child services that I will come for her when I get enough money.

This job pays well even though it has high risks so I really have to get out of here soon. I told Kitada-san I'll be reporting back after school. Hopefully, I'll be out of here before 3 o'clock later. So far, I've been here in this facility for over 12 hours and it is two hours away from dismissal time. I have a feeling that I'll be in a lot of trouble after getting out of here as if I'm not in trouble enough.

I've had my reckless moments before but this has got to be the most screwed up stupidity I had made. I'm not even entirely sure that I can get out of here alive but I know that I have to and there's little time and resources to do so.

Right now, I think I'm about to pass out from the blood loss with the added tiredness from the lack of sleep and food. But if I'm getting out of here I have to take the first step which is standing up.

With all the energy I could muster, I grabbed the wall behind me to hoist me up from my sitting position. Maybe I could drag myself to find an exit here in the sewers. I'm sure the possibility of getting caught underground is zero. But with my current state, it could take a couple of hours to find a way out.

Kitada-san said if I get caught, I'm on my own. I'm not totally sure if she was joking or serious by that. But I'm sure I am going to get out of here by myself. Because if she does send a rescue team, I will never live it down…

-------------------

Of all the missions to be given, why a rescue mission?

Never was it in our job description to be getting some idiot out of trouble for messing up their assignment. I'm sure the organization does not just hire incompetent people knowing who we work for, it is crucial not to make costly mistakes.

Manx really had to hire some tactless teenager to do the job. This really gets on my nerves.

"Holy Fuck! Aya! Slow down, won't you! You can get someone killed," Youji who sat on the passenger seat exclaimed as he was hanging for dear life.

'_Like I friggin' care…'_ I got more annoyed and gradually stepped on the gas pedal a little more. I just want to get this over with faster.

--------------------

"Just keep walking…" In my current state of pain, talking to myself seemed to be the only thing that was keeping me conscious. I had been dragging my tired body for several hours now and hope of finding a way out has completely flown off my mind. I had to stay awake so I wouldn't get caught. It was a miracle that my body hadn't gone into shock though my injured leg has completely gone numb.

I was approaching another turn and I had been following the current of the sewer waters all this time yet any possible exits hasn't shown up yet.

I admittedly rested a few times and it seems that I need to do it again as my temporary bandage loosened and stinging pains shot up.

'_Holy shit!'_ I mentally cursed and slowly lowered myself to sit on the cold wet ground. I don't usually get in this kind of trouble when invading someone's property. But then I had my Fuujin with me and I was with Recca and Domon at that time so I guess getting to this much trouble by myself is inevitable.

'_Great… the time I decided I don't need other people's help is when I get into shitty problems like this…' _

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was so sure that I can survive on my own… without them. But here I am, alone and bleeding.

I felt even worse than I did before. I had the urge to cry and I really didn't want to but I had used a lot of energy just trying to stay awake. Tears started trickling down my cheeks.

My hurt pride was aching with uncertainty. I already told myself countless of times that I don't need them; that they couldn't possibly help me anymore. There was a part of me that was hoping that Recca would suddenly turn out of nowhere and say "Let's get out of here". By the way I was treating them lately, the chances of them knowing where I am now is just impossible. Why do I still rely on them? They couldn't help me then, and they especially couldn't help me now.

"Stop it…" I muttered to myself. I brought a sleeve to my face and wiped off the tears. "Suck it up… No one's coming so stand up and go…"

I tightened my tourniquet and lifted myself off the floor. Sharp pains were still shooting off my leg but I ignored it and propelled myself to the next corner of the sewers.

Upon the turn, my newly found determination was crushed seeing the same manhole where I started from. I was going in circles for the last friggin' 12 hours. Fuck this.

"K'so," I muttered a curse.

It seems that I have to go back up to get out.

"Fine…"

I dragged myself to the steel bars and made my way up.

-----------------

"It seems that that idiot was here…" I bent down to touch the blood tracks on the sewer floor. It was still wet so that person must have been here not less than an hour ago. That baka is injured and based from the tracks, he already lost a lot of blood.

"It seems that the tracks started here and ended here as well," Omi pointed out the dried blood beside the fresh wet ones. "It only means that he went up…"

That rookie has been a nuisance. Manx better be prepared to sack him or I'll kill him myself for being this careless.

"Let's go."

I climbed up first and opened the hole, only to be met by the deafening sound of the alarm and the flashing red lights.

'_That baka's definitely dead when we find him,'_ I hoisted myself up and motioned Omi to hurry up.

"Aya-kun, go after him. I'll shut off the alarm," I nodded back and started running, following the obvious blood drops on the floor.

--------------------

"Itetetete!" I winced while heavily catching my breath as I hid in the dark corridor. I slumped down the floor to rest. My leg was in so much pain and I think I'm about to pass out. Blood was seeping through my temporary bandage I felt the thick liquid pooling on the floor.

The power was shut down through out the facility and the emergency lights were the only source of light. The lights only provided very little visibility which was an advantage for me to sneak out.

'_This is my chance… Better not screw this up.'_

After the power was shut down I finally felt my luck turning. It was a little suspicious but who am I to question the fates. I found my opening on the other end of the hall. The lack of visibility sent the security into a panic.

I managed to knock out the guards that caught me before this so I wasn't being trailed. The problem was they could easily follow my tracks with all the blood I lost as I ran.

I ripped my other sleeve and wrapped it over my previous bandage hoping that it can stop the blood flowing down my leg. I had to stop making tracks so wouldn't get caught again.

My ears caught the sound of footsteps from the other end of the hall.

"That intruder may not have gone far. I saw him go this way before the lights went out."

Hearing that, my heart started racing. 'I have to get out of here.'

I gripped the wall behind me to pull myself up again. As I stood up, I felt an intense pain on my injured leg, causing me to slip on the small blood pool I created. I landed on my ass with a resounding thud. My racing heart started to pound harder.

'_Fuck!' _

"He's over there!"

I scrambled to my feet; adrenaline rushing through my body, allowing me to stand again and start running.

BANG!

I heard the ricocheting bullets hit the floor and the walls. I looked back and saw about five men chasing me. They were a few yards away from me but were catching up pretty fast. I got my picks and threw them accurately knocking down three of them.

"You're not getting away again!" The two guards kept shooting and I maneuvered my way in the dark, not caring where I was headed.

It was in these times I regretted not bringing my madougu. I was forbidden to use it by the Organization but I could've done this faster if I had brought it.

I threw my last set of picks but only knocked off one of them.

"Argh! This is so messed up!" I growled. I was out of weapons. Yet again, my luck has turned. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

"Give up already! Surrender quietly so I won't have to kill you." He stopped shooting but kept chasing after me. I took a turn only to find myself in a dead end.

"Crap"

The man caught up to me. "Just stop running and come with me."

I was panting heavily and all the adrenalin I had suddenly disappeared. I couldn't hold my weight anymore. I immediately blacked out before hitting the floor.

… to be continued.

**A/N:** Hora minna! I said I would be done by the end of July, but due to RL, I could only release a new chapter now. I also mentioned in my last post in my bio that I would be finishing this chapter up by September but I had an itch to write this week so here it is. I know I promised Weiss-Fuuko interaction but I could only write a prelude to it since it was running a bit long for my standards. But since I already had it setup, there is no doubt that they will be interacting next chapter. Notice the change in POV's. I couldn't write a straight Aya POV chapter because I have difficulty grasping his character. I made him irritable through out and a whole chapter of that can be too annoying. Feedbacks would be appreciated, and excuse me for the mistakes in my grammar if ever there are some. I'm too lazy right now to check it. I'll just repost an edited version on a later time.

Ja ne! See you next chapter.

->Anna-san v


	10. Chapter 8: Contact

**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca is the property of Nobuyuki Anzai as Weiβ Kreuz is owned by Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiβ.

**WK/FOR Crossover: Beautiful Alone**

_**Chapter 8: Contact**_

My line of sight was focused on the blood drops on the floor. I was able to avoid the guards in the area but unfortunately my target had lured them towards his direction. I can't believe Manx sent that novice to do a simple retrieval job and turns it into this fiasco of a rescue mission. I was pissed as hell and to make it worse, this was actually unapproved by Persia.

"_So, what are we doing tonight?" Ken laid back on the couch as we were waiting for Manx to arrive._

"_Dunno…" Youji shrugged and took his place on the couch beside him. "I just really want to get a break from this. We just finished a job last night."_

_Omi descended from the spiral staircase with the red-haired woman following behind him._

"_Hello boys," She greeted with a suspicious grin on her face. By just the tone of her greeting, I knew that I wasn't going to like what she had for us tonight. "I need a favor from you guys…"_

'A favor?'_ I was already dreading what she was about to ask us._

"_So this isn't from Persia?" Omi looked at her with a surprised look on his face. _

"_Well, kind of..." She answered vaguely. _

'What does she think she's doing?'

_Waiting for an answer, I shifted places to see her face. She looked a little troubled. _

"_Actually, I sent someone to do an intelligence gathering job last night in the Takeda Corps. Facility. The problem is, my agent hasn't reported back to me for the last 12 hours."_

'Oh lord…it's a…'

"_A rescue mission?" Youji raised his brow with a look of curiosity. "Wow, haven't had those in a while, ne?"_

"_Why is it that you asked us to do this?" I asked irritably. _

"_Because I don't want Persia finding out about this. I'll take full responsibility for it if it goes wrong but I need this person back here as soon a possible. You guys can finish the job faster than the other agents. It's important that you find this person. I'll answer all your questions later. Right now, time is of the essence." _

_Manx seemed very serious about it. Who ever this idiot is, he seemed to be important to Manx. "Fine. As long as we're not liable for this." I immediately replied. The faster this is over with the better. _

"_You have to leave now. I'll send you the details when you're on the road." _

It was fortunate that I came across the target because I didn't get all the details. Youji and Ken were up here first but I haven't seen them around yet which is a good sign meaning they haven't been seen by the security.

The annoying sound of the alarms was still on. I wish Omi would hurry up with them because the other guards were calling for reinforcements.

It was that time that everything went black. I stopped running out of caution.

'_That Omi…'_ He apparently turned everything off. The emergency lights clicked open, allowing me to see the dimly lit halls. Even with the lights, it was still hard to see the tracks. _'He's probably near already. I should just look around.'_

I stealthily made my way through the halls, so as not to be seen.

"That intruder may not have gone far. I saw him go this way before the lights went out," I heard one of the guards up ahead say.

THUD!

The audible sound of something that fell was heard through the halls.

"He's over there!"

I decided to follow them from behind. There were also footsteps coming up from behind me. Apparently four other guards were alerted as well. I readied my katana for a surprise attack. I took them out using the hilt of my sword.

BANG!

Gunshots were fired. I ran to the direction of where the other five men who were chasing my target. I passed the three who got knocked out by picks. _'So he's not completely useless after all.'_

I kept following the direction of the two guards who were left.

"You're not getting away again!" One of them exclaimed. I noticed that I was being lead towards a dead end._ 'I spoke too soon…'_

My target took out one of them. "Argh! This is so messed up!"

I heard him growl in frustration. _'Wait… that is not a man's voice…'_

"Give up already! Surrender quietly so I won't have to kill you." Her pursuer stopped shooting. I was already a few meters away from them. I got myself ready to strike him.

"Crap"

I knew she had reached the dead end.

"Just stop running and come with me." He had caught up with her. I ran faster.

She collapsed in front of the guard. "You're not so tough after all…" He approached her motionless body to look closer. "You're just a girl!" He exclaimed in shock.

I had reached the dead end and immediately struck him unconscious.

"You are too much trouble…" I bent down to check her injuries. She had a bullet wound in her right thigh, several bruises on her bare arms, and cuts on her face. I looked closer at her face.

'_She's that messenger girl…'_ Her deathly pale face looked peaceful but her injuries could leave her worse for wear. _'She's barely Omi's age. Why the hell would Manx send her for this job?' _

I was alerted by running footsteps heading in our direction. I didn't have time to patch up her bullet wound. I lifted her legs and supported her back to carry her out before we got caught.

"Aya!"

It was Ken, followed by Youji and Omi close behind. They looked at the bundle in my arms in surprise.

"Eh? It's a girl?" Ken exclaimed in hushed tones.

Youji got nearer to take a closer look. "She's kinda cute…"

"_You_ carry her then," I said in annoyance and handed her to him.

He raised his brow at me and smirked. "You really have it in for me today ne, Aya-kun?"

"No, I'm just extremely pissed off. Let's get out of here already. The job's done," I walked ahead, leaving them to catch up.

"Hai… I'll be on my way… Iie… Definitely… Yes, I know…"

I was hearing a faint voice as I stirred from what I felt was a very long slumber.

'_Where the fuck am I?'_ My head was pounding like crazy and the strong scent of isopropyl alcohol was filling my senses. I opened my eyes slowly only to be blinded by light. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision.

I was in the hospital. A familiar red-clad woman was standing by the door with her back facing me. I was about to open my mouth to speak only to feel the dryness of my parched throat. I let out a cough to catch her attention.

She spun around with a look of relief. "Oh finally you're awake. You've been out for a couple of days. You're severely lacking of nutrition and you lost a lot of blood." She took the pitcher of water on the counter and poured some on a metal cup. "Here," she handed me the cup and I drank all of it as if I hadn't drank in a week.

"Arigatou…" I lifted my back to sit up. I held the empty metal cup in my hands, while an uncomfortable silence loomed in the room. I felt a little confused but very relieved to be alive. But the question was hanging like a white elephant so I decided to blurt it out.

"Anou, I thought you said I was on my own if I screwed up. Why'd you come for me?"

I looked up and met with eyes with both anger and worry. "Fuuko, what you did was costly. I get it, you're still a rookie and I suppose that you're just too young for this but I really trusted you to be smarter than tha..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she sighed.

"No… Gomen. It's not your fault… It was a lapse of judgment in my part… I overestimated your ability, I suppose." She let herself collapse on the couch with a look of remorse.

I felt a little disappointed at myself. She really believed I was good enough for this job. It's a little shady but I really thought I could do it by myself. I mean I know my track record in stealth isn't that impeccable but having experienced life and death situations before, I was sure this job was a walk in the park. '_Maybe I lived through those times because I had friends who fought beside me.' _I hated submitting to the harsh truth.

"I suppose I did too…" I meekly replied.

She got up from the couch and leaned on the foot of the bed, grappling the metal edge. "You almost lost your leg. That bullet luckily only hit muscle. Rehab will be a bitch but you know you need it. They'll probably hold you here for a few more days."

I looked up at her with a half-hearted grin. "I have to go back to school. I don't think I'm allowed to miss anymore days."

Her eyes met mine with a playful glint. "Yeah, I know… I saw your school record. By the way, you'll need a back story for this," she said and without hesitation patted my bad leg.

"Itai!" I exclaimed as the pain stung from the contact. "Hey, don't just go and touch a person's injured body parts! And yeah, I'll just tell them I got shot at by a bunch of gun-wielding maniacs while illegally infiltrating private property." I shot back with a fury of playful sarcasm.

She grinned even more. "Then after that, deal with the foster family whose going to take you after child services find out that a minor is working as a secret agent for the police," she retaliated with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Fine." I pouted childishly and glared at her with fake anger.

Kitada-san slid by my side and patted my head. "Da-i-jou-bu… I already reported that you were found at the Shinoda territory and deduced that you were one of the civilians that innocently got involved in a territorial battle. You were on your way home and a stray bullet hit your leg as you were passing of what appears to be a feud between Yakuza groups. All of the involved people from both the Shinoda and Yamada clans have been taken in."

"And this fight actually happened?" I skeptically raised a brow.

"Of course. It's not that hard to cover up your tracks. We have those undocumented procedures ready for any type of alibi just for times like this." She said a matter-of-factly.

"What we do isn't really for people your age Kirisawa and it was my mistake to have gotten you involved…" She stroke my hair gently and I was oddly not feeling awkward about the sudden touchy-feely-ness.

But she really shouldn't patronize me this way.

"Hey, I said I needed the money… and I still do. Plus normal kids my age hadn't really had to go through death matches, weird power wielding weapons, or parents being murdered. So secret agent doesn't really feel different at all."

She chuckled a bit and got off the bed. "Yah, and we really can't let go of you because we'd have to kill you if we did," she said jokingly. Although at the back of my head, I think it does go like that. I suddenly shuddered at the thought.

"Anyhow, I'm expected to be back in the office in 10 minutes. I'll stop by again later or tomorrow. I'll send someone else if I can't make it later." She got her coat. "Ja ne!"

"Ja." I lay back down, feeling the strain from sitting without back support. "Itetete..."

'_So much for staying alive…'_

"Hai. Arigatou Gozaimasu!" I bowed politely at the last customer who just purchased a bouquet of lilies. He said he bought it for his sister who he was visiting for her death anniversary. He seemed a bit touchy about it when I asked who the flowers were for.

I was about to go in to close up when my cell phone rang.

"Kitada Hanae" was on the caller ID.

"Hai, moshi moshi?"

"Omi-kun, can I ask a favor from you?" Her tone was a bit fishy. I felt a bit apprehensive on saying yes.

"Anou… nanda?"

"I need you to personally deliver an arrangement to room 501 at Magic Bus Hospital. Then call me when you're there, okay?"

I was a bit skeptical about it but I already had a hunch on what this favor was about.

"Uh, okay. By the way, anything particular you want on the arrangement?" I decided it wouldn't be any harm if it was about the thing I think this was.

"Ie. I trust your ikebana skills," she said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I have to go. No missions for you guys tonight so I suggest that all of you rest easy."

"Ah, yes, but it seems I have a special task from you so technically, I do have a mission," I retorted jokingly.

"But this one's a personal favor so you're only getting paid for the flowers." I can sense her smirking on the other line.

"Hai, hai…"

"Honto ni Arigatou, Omi-kun! Just remember to call me when you get there. Don't forget, Room 501, okay? Ja ne." Then she hung up.

'_Aiya… got baited again…'_ I sighed as I flipped closed my cell.

"Yo! Omi, close up already! We're waiting for you so we can start the game!" I heard Ken-kun barking from the basement. We were supposed to have a GT tournament. They already setup the Playstation as I tended to the last customer but then this came up.

I got on the first steps of the staircase and shouted back, "Gomen! Just go ahead without me! I have to deliver a special order pronto!"

"Eh? Let Aya do that! How can we beat the champion if he isn't here?" Youji-kun spat back.

I rolled my eyes. "Youji-kun, I'm sure there'll be other times when I can kick your ass at Gran Tourismo. Aya-kun's not here, okay. I'm sure you guys can manage by yourselves."

"Fine!" He childishly replied.

I looked around the room to find some remaining materials for the arrangement but my eyes landed on a finished arrangement that was made by Aya-kun earlier. It was an order that got cancelled because it seemed that it wasn't what the customer wanted. It was a beautiful arrangement though.

I just grabbed the arrangement from the table and got the keys to my scooter.

"Ittekimasu!" I shouted to them letting them know I was leaving.

"Itterashai!" I chucked hearing them shout back in unison.

I got in the elevator and pressed the 5th floor button. There were a few people with me but the ride up was uneventful. As the lift stopped on my floor, I got out and was greeted by a chaotic chase lead by a patient on a wheel chair followed by a couple of nurses.

As I stepped off the elevator, the person on the wheelchair zoomed pass me, almost running over my foot but thanks to my fast reflexes, I was able to avoid it.

"Kirisawa-san! Yamete!" One of the nurses hollered across the hall. Several people inside the rooms peaked out as the chase passed their way.

I walked my way towards the signs on the wall indicating where the rooms are. I passed by the nurses' station and heard them gossiping.

"Didn't that patient just wake up a few hours ago?"

"Oh, you mean the teenager from 501? Yeah, I think she was one of the casualties in that clan feud the other night."

My head turned at the mention of the room number.

'_Oh boy… Aya-kun was right about her then…'_ I remembered Aya-kun cursing on our way home from the rescue mission about her being a troublemaker.

I got my phone and dialed Manx's number.

"Hai? Omi-kun? Are you there already?"

"Ah, hai. Kitada-san, anou…" I trailed off, not sure how to begin to explain the situation.

"Yeah, I know. Gomen, I really need you to look after her for tonight. I'm tied up here in the station. She just woke up a few hours ago and she could really be a handful when she's awake so…"

"About that… ehe… you see…" I was cut off when she started speaking again.

"I'm really sorry Omi-kun but I just need someone to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. It's just for tonight, okay. Even for a few hours…"

I was debating with myself whether to tell her that her charge was creating chaos in the 5th floor or not.

'_I suppose I shouldn't let her worry about her…'_

"Anou, daijoubu. I'll take of her. She's sleeping right now so I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about for tonight," I said hoping that I sounded convincing.

"Thank you very much, Omi-kun! But I suggest that you be on your guard though. She's really stubborn even when she's injured."

'_Don't I know it.'_

"Ah, hai. I will."

She finally hung up and I had a feeling things are going to take a turn for the worse. I resolved myself to the inevitable that will follow through this "small" favor that I had agreed to take.

I shifted my feet to where I had come from and broke into a run, following the direction of the chase. I really wasn't sure what I planned to do when I caught up but for the moment I'll just have to play it by ear.

"Kirisawa-san! Yamete!"

I wound the wheels faster as the nurse in-charge of me was gaining ground.

I woke-up an hour after Kitada-san left me. After sleeping for days, I didn't feel the need to get more rest. I eventually disliked the boredom of being awake and cooped up in a hospital bed. It simply just wasn't what Kirisawa Fuuko is.

I decided that I just can't stay here, no matter how incapacitated I am. So when my nurse came in with a wheelchair saying that I was to go for some tests, I quickly took the reins of the wheelchair and sped off.

Right now, I was finding a way out of the floor but the elevator just wasn't the right place since I could get easily caught.

I made a sharp turn only to be met by the flight of stairs. I didn't hesitate to push ahead.

"Kirisawa-san! Don't!"

The male nurse had almost grabbed the handles of my wheelchair as it rode down the flight of stairs. I felt a sharp pain from my leg wound as I cascaded downwards, being bounced around by my bumpy ride.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the landing. Then it stopped.

The chair was suspended slanted against the stairs and I opened my eyes meeting a pair of warm brown eyes and a heavily breathing teenage boy with brown hair with a face of a child. His arms were pushing the armrests of my wheelchair. I felt his energy focused on the keeping the chair and me from going further down. The pull of gravity was making me slip off the chair.

"I… don't… think… you… thought… this… through…" he said in between breaths.

My widened eyes didn't look away from his. My mind wasn't working as it was still processing what happened.

_'IS HE AN IDIOT?'_

…to be continued.

**A/N:** And scene. I left this chapter alone for a very long time. This was written 3 years ago and it was unfinished until a few minutes ago. I don't expect that people are still reading this. It took a while before I found that place where I felt that I can still write this after being detached from it for so long. I'll try to make it go somewhere but I'm not gonna promise that I'm finishing it. It might take another 3 or more if I lose my groove again. Anyway if anyone's out there, make yourself heard.

Ja!

Anna-san


End file.
